19 sierpnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Diament radży" - komedia TP (1971 r.) 8.35 Kawa czy herbata (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 10.00 "Młodzi jeżdżcy" (8) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Smoczek czy grzechotka? 11.20 Starting Business English (38) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.50 Lato z Magazynem Notowań - Zielone podróże 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 13.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna - Wakacje bez granic - Gdzie kończy się Rosja? 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino letnie: "Był jazz" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1984) 15.35 Pięć kolorów Korei - reportaż 16.00 Dla dzieci: "Lassie" 16.25 Ale cyrk! 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cygańska pieśń - reportaż z obchodów 50-lecia zagłady Obozu Cygańskiego w Brzezince 17.40 Tata, a Marcin powiedział.. - Kwestia nerwów 18.00 Randka w ciemno - Zabawa quizowa 18.45 Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13 - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze dla dzieci) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Przystanek autobusowy" - film fab. prod. USA (1956 r.) 21.50 Puls dnia 22.10 Nasza szkapa (2) 22.40 3 x Peter Gabriel - program muzyczny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 "Luna Parc" - film sensacyjny prod. francusko-rosyjskiej (1992 r.) 0.55 Galeria sławy teatru Apollo w Harlemie, cz. 2 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 "Batman" - "Ostatnia walka" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Na sportowo - odlotowo 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Broń XX wieku (16) - "Elektroniczne oko" - film dok. prod. USA 15.35 "Batman" - "Ostatnia walka" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (38) - serial prod. USA 16.45 Niedokończony rozdział - O Łódzkim Getcie 17.00 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej: La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 17.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.03 - 21.00 Program Regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Tablice pamięci - Szturm na Pastę 21.40 Sport 21.50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 22.25 "Przystanek Alaska" (58) - serial prod. USA 23.10 Teatr Komedii i Farsy - Marian Hemar: "Firma" (powtórzenie spektaklu z 1991 r.) 0.35 Panorama 0.40 Studio Sport: - Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden Four- Bruksela 2.40 Jutro w programie 2.45 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.00 Talk show, czyli gadanie z PolSatem 16.20 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 17.00 Trybunał - obyczajowy serial francuski 17.30 Szpital miejski - serial obyczajowy 18.35 Gramy! 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 He-Man - serial animowany 20.00 Grand Prix Formuły 1 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Edward i Pani Simpson - serial angielski 22.00 4x4 - Magazyn dla zmotoryzowanych 22.30 Biznes informacje 23.00 Kuba Rozpruwacz - Film produkcji USA TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Program dnia 7.40 Dorastanie - serial TVP 8.55 Wakacyjna przygoda: Dziewczyna i chłopak - serial TVP 10.00 Jest lato... 10.15 Sobie król - film polski 11.15 Gra - teleturniej 11.42 Jest lato... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 07 zgłoś się - serial TVP 13.20 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994. Rewizja nadzwyczajna 13.50 Zwyczajny człowiek - cykl reporterski 14.20 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994 Rzeczpospolita druga i pół 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Jest lato... 16.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Przygrywka - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Jest lato... 17.30 Przygody Pana Michała - serial TVP 18.30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.55 Jest lato... 19.10 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Hity satelity 20.20 Przegląd kulturalny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 Kolumbowie - serial TVP 23.00 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994 "Wierzenie" - Jolanta Kaczmarek - program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Kradzież - film fabularny 1.10 Życie moje - program publ. 2.10 Królowa Bona - serial TVP 3.10 Zakończenie programu TELE3 KATOWICE 07:30 TV Polonia 09:45 Bajka dla dzieci 10:00 Różowa dama - serial 10:45 Wieczór z Telewizją Ka- towice - powt 11:45 MTV 12:00 Aktualności 12:05 Motylem jestem, czyli ro- mans Czterdziestolatka - film fab prod pol 13:40 Reżyser miewa pomysły - program Krzysztofa Piot- rowskiego 14:00 śląski klub jazzowy - program Leszka Furmana 14:30 MTV 15:00 Kleks czyli Kolorowe Po- dwórko - program dla młodych widzów 15:30 Maximum Rock 'n Roll - program Pawła Bogocza 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Powitanie i program dnia 16:15 Bajka dla dzieci 16:45 Dziś w Tele Trójce 17:00 MTV 17:15 Tydzień Kultury Beskidz- kiej 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 Studio pod Bukiem 19:00 Rozmowy u Waldorfa 19:15 Portrety miast: Wdzisław śl. - program Agencji Reklamowej 19:30 Londyn w ogniu (7/8) - serial prod ang 20:30 Oberselesien Journal - pro- gram redakcji opolskiej adresowany do widzów o niemieckiej tożsamości 21:00 Jacy jesteśmy? 21:30 Muzy - magazyn wyda- rzeń kulturalnych 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 Różowa dama - serial 22:55 Dom, w którym straszy - program nocny 23:55 TV Polonia RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry Niemcy 9:05 Na hasło "Ratunek" - serial 10:00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10:30 Dzień po dniu - serial 11:00 Der Preis is heiß 11:30 Familli- enduell 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Springfield story - serial 13:00 Santa Barbara 13:30 Dziwne hobby 15:00 Ilona Christen 16:00 Hans Meiser: Dziadkowie i wnu- ki 17:00 Kto jest szefem? 17:30 Ożeniony z dziećmi 18:00 Bogaci i piękni 18:30 W telegraficznym skrócie 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv - magazyn 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20:15 Melodie ze stron ojczystych 21:15 U Stangla - serial 21:45 Pod jednym dachem - serial 22:10 Wie Bitte?! 23:10 Wie- czorne show 0:00 Magazyn ak- tualności 0:30 Cherry, Harry i Raquel - film erotyczny prod USA 1:45 Dzień dobry i do wi- dzenia - film erot USA 3:05 Misja "SeaQuesty" - powt 3:50 Knight Rider 4:40 Drużyna "A" - serial EUROSPORT 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 Ko- larstwo: Torowe Mś 11:30 Tria- thlon 12:30 Tenis 13:00 Piłka nożna: Copa Libertadores - skrót półfinału 15:00 Pięciobój nowo- czesny: Mś w Sheffield 16:00 Kolarstwo górskie 16:30 Sporty motorowe 17:30 Motocykle 18:30 Magazyn sportów motoro- wych 19:00 Wiadomości sporto- we 19:30 Kolarstwo: Terenowe Mś 22:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP - ćwierćfinał 00:00 Boks 1:00 Mo- tocykle 1:30 Wiadomości spo- rtowe DSF 6:00 Wiadomości 7:00 Trenuj z DSF 7:30 Wiadomości 9:00 Trenuj z DSF 9:30 Sportowy świat 11:30 Futbol na świecie 12:00 Powerplay 12:30 Wyścigi ciężarówek 13:30 Koszykówka 15:30 Tenis - Aktualności 16:00 Jeździectwo 18:30 Magic Sports 20:00 Sportowy świat 22:00 Wrestling Mś 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - 1 kolejka 23:45 Magazyn sportów motorowych 0:45 Piłka nożna - powt 1:30 Wrestling MTV 6:00 Awake on the Wild Side 9:00 VJ Ingo 12:00 Soul 13:00 Greatest Hits 14:00 Letnie MTV 16:30 CocaCola Report 16:45 At the Movies 17:00 News at night 17:15 3 from one 17:30 Pulse with Marijne 18:00 Non Stop Music 20:00 Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV's Most Wanted 22:30 Bea- vis and Butthead 23:00 CocaCola Report 23:15 At the Movies 23:30 News at night 23:45 3 from one 0:00 VJ Marijne 2:00 Chill out zone 3:00 Videoclips SAT1 5:30 Dzisiaj rano w Niemczech 6:15 i 7:15 Sport 8:00 Dzień dobry z SAT 1 8:30 Forum go- spodarcze 9:00 Superboy - powt 9:30 Love Boat - powt 10:30 Sąsiedzi - powt 11:00 Młody i niespokojny - powt 11:55 Za- ryzykuj - powt 12:30 Pod sło- ńcem Kalifornii - serial USA 13:30 Love Boat - serial USA 14:30 Superboy - serial 15:05 Bonanza - serial USA 16:00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - serial USA 17:00 Zaryzykuj - quiz 18:00 Idź na całość - teleturniej 19:00 Wiadomości 19:19 Ran - sport 19:30 Koło fortuny 20:15 Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka - film USA 22:15 ran piłka nożna 0:45 Anna śmieszka - film ang 2:15 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - powt 3:05 Anna śmieszka - powt 4:35 Bonanza - serial USA - powt 5:25 ran powt PRO7 6:00 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA - powt 6:45 Trick 7 - powt 7:55 Waltonowie - serial USA 8:55 Domek na prerii - se- rial USA - powt 9:50 Perfect People - film USA - powt 11:40 Bill Cosby Show powt 12:10 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA 13:00 Hotel - serial USA 14:00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15:00 Dynastia - serial 15:55 Domek na prerii - serial USA 16:50 Trick 7 - seriale animowane 18:30 Dzie- ciaki, kłopoty i my - serial USA 19:00 Inny świat - serial USA 19:30 Bill Cosby Show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Polowanie na Artura - film włoski 21:55 Zd- rajca - serial USA 22:45 Wia- domości 22:55 Tygrysia klatka - film Hongkong 0:35 Przyjemne grzechy - powt 1:30 Wiado- mości 1:40 Highwaynman 2:35 Arabela Kiesbuer 3:30 Wiado- mości 3:40 Perfect People 5:10 Dynastia 5:55 Inny świat Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku